Staffel Zwei
Die zweite Staffel von Glee wurde in den USA das erste Mal am 21. September 2010 auf dem Sender "FOX" ausgestrahlt, in Deutschland am 05. September 2011 auf dem Sender "SuperRTL", und beinhaltet 22 Episoden. Handlung Ein neues Schuljahr bricht für die Glee-Kids an. Quinn und Puck haben sich genauso wie Tina und Artie in den Sommerferien getrennt. Dafür hat Tina in Mike Chang eine neue Liebe gefunden. Auch neue Gesichter sind an der McKinley aufzufinden: Sam Evans, Sunshine Corazon und Coach Beiste. Das Budget von Will und Sue wird um 10% gestrichen, da Coach Biste dafür 20% Prozent für das Footballteam bekommt. Will und Sue wollen jedoch ihre 10% zurück und versuchen Coach Beiste zu verjagen. Jedoch freundet sich Will mit Coach Beiste an. Rachel glaubt durch das neue Mitglied Sunshine Corazon weniger Solos zu bekommen, wodurch sie denn Neuzugang sogar verjagt. . Als die New Directions Britney Spears Songs singen wollen, lehnt Will das ab. Außerdem lernt Will Emmas neuen Verehrer Carl kennen. . Finn betet dafür, dass das Footballteam das nächste Spiel gewinnt, woraufhin sie tatsächlich gewinnen. Finn möchte, dass sie Jesus durch Musik ehren als Dank. Währrenddessen muss Kurt mitansehen, wie sein Vater einen Herzinfakt erleidet und beinahe stirbt. . Will stellt den New Directions ihr neues Mitglied vor: Sam Evans. Außerdem veranstalten die New Directions einen Duette Wettbewerb, bei dem sie ein Essen im Breadstix gewinnen können. Schließlich schaffen es Quinn und Sam gegen Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Mercedes und Santana triumphieren zu können. Artie findet herraus, dass Brittany mit vielen Kerlen rumgemacht hat und denkt, sie hätte ihn nur benutzt, um das Essen im Breadstix zu gewinnen. Darauf beendet er ihre gemeinsame Duettarbeit. . Will führt mit den New Directions "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" als Musical auf. Er gesteht Emma, dass er das Musical nur ihretwegen aufführen wollte. . Als die New Directions erfahren wer ihre Gegner bei den Sectionals sind, veranstalten sie erneut einen Mash-Up Wettbewerb. Sam versucht bei Quinn nicht zu sehr in Schwung zu kommen. Dabei verletzten die Kids jedoch Coach Beiste. Kurt findet einen neuen Freund in Blaine, als er sich in der Dalton Academy einschleicht. . Will wird krank und beschließt nach Hause zu gehen. Dafür übernimmt die Aushilfelehrerin Holly Hollyday bis zu Wills Genesung den Glee Club. . Burt und Carole teilen ihren Söhnen Kurt und Finn mit, dass sie heiraten. Aus der Hochzeit wird eine Glee-Hochzeit gestaltet von den New Directions. Als der Terror von Karofsky kein Ende nimmt, teilt Kurt seinen Freunden mit, dass er die New Directions verlässt und auf die Dalton Academy geht. . Als die Sectionals anstehen, fehlt den New Directions ein zwölftes Mitglied. Puck schafft es Lauren für den Glee Club anzuwerben. Währrend der Proben für die Sectionals erleben Rachel und Finn, Artie und Brittany und Tina und Mike eine Beziehungskrisse. Schließlich belegen die New Directions bei den Sectionals zusammen mit den Dalton Academy Warblers den ersten Platz. Währrend es zwischen Finn und Rachel krieselt, macht Rachel mit Puck rum. Sie gesteht es Finn, worauf dieser die Beziehung beendet. . Als der Glee Club erfährt, dass Brittany noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt, will Artie, dass die anderen auch mitspielen und so tun, als gäbe es ihn wirklich. Als die Lehrer der McKinley erfahren, dass sie alle Sue beim Wichteln gezogen haben, wollen sie sich an ihr rächen. Daraufhin stiehlt Sue Weihnachten. . Als die Regionals der Cheerios anstehen, plant Sue Brittany durch einen Kanone zu schießen, da ihr die Ideen ausgehen. Schliesslich wird Sue verboten, den Stunt durchzuführen und sie sorgt dafür, dass das Spiel der McKinley Titans am gleichen Tag wie die Regionals der Cheerios stattfinden. . Zum Valentinstag kommt Finn auf die Idee Küsse zu verteilen für einen Dollar. Dadurch kommen sich Finn und Quinn wieder näher und Quinn beginnt Sam zu betrügen. Kurt möchte Blaine seine Liebe gestehen, muss jedoch erfahren, dass Blaine sich in einen anderen Jungen verknallt hat. . Sam versucht Quinn mit Justin Bieber Songs zu beeindrucken. Er schafft es seine Freunde wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Als Santana Sam schließlich die Wahrheit erzählt, trennt er sich von Quinn. Sue kommt in den Glee Club und will die Mitglieder gegeneinander ausspielen. . Als Rachel zuhauße eine Party schmeißt mit ihren Freunden, haben alle am nächsten Tag eine Kater. Rektor Figgins versucht den Schülern die Gefahren des Alkohols näher zu bringen. . Holly Holliday kehrt als Aushilfslehrerin zurück an die McKinley High School. Sie übernimmt den Sexualkunde-Unterricht und schließt sich mit Will Schuester zusammen, um den New Directions die wichtigsten Fakten des Lebens beizubringen. Währenddessen übernimmt Emma den Zölibat Club und spricht mit Carl über einige persönliche Dinge in ihrem Leben. . Die New Directions müssen bei denn Regionals erneut gegen Aural Intensety und die Warblers antretten. Sie entscheiden sich dafür eigene Songs zu schreiben und schaffen es dadurch die Regionals zu gewinnen. . Die New Directions veranstalten eine "Nacht der Vernachlässigten" um den "The Brainiacs", einem Club bestehend aus Mike, Tina, Artie und Brittany, zu helfen, damit diese das Geld für eine Fahrt zu den Nationals haben. Währrenddessen holt Sue Terri, Dustin Goolsby und Sandy Ryerson in ihr Team, um die Nacht der Vernachlässigten zu stören. . Durch die Musik von Lady Gaga möchte Mr. Schuester dem Glee Club eine Lektion zum Thema "Selbstwert" und "Akzeptanz" erteilen. Währenddessen liefern sich Quinn und Lauren ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen in der Wahl zur Abschlusskönigin. Emma konfrontiert sich selbst mit ihrem OCD, Rachel kämpft mit einer lebensverändernden Entscheidung und Santana führt etwas im Schilde, was die Gruppendynamik des Glee Clubs dauerhaft verändern könnte. . Die Gerüchteküche kocht an der McKinley High und auch der Glee Club bleibt davon nicht verschont: Während Santana unfreiwillig von Brittany als lesbisch geoutet wird, glaubt Finn, dass Quinn ihn heimlich mit Sam betrügt. Und ausgerechnet jetzt erreicht Will ein unschlagbares Angebot - für das er allerdings ein hohes Opfer bringen müsste... . Die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs sind im Stress: Die "Nationals" stehen kurz bevor und nun müssen sie auch noch auf dem Abschlussball performen. Dabei hat jeder so sein Päckchen zu tragen: Mercedes ist auf der Suche nach einem Date, Lauren verzweifelt bei der Kleidersuche und Rachel bekommt Besuch von einem alten Bekannten. . Die New Directions planen immer noch ihre Setlist für die Nationals und bekommen dabei erneut Hilfe von Jesse St. James. Währenddessen bringt der Verlust ihrer Schwester, Jean Sylvester, sue komplett aus dem Konzept. . Die New Directions befinden sich in New York und versuchen dort bei den Nationals zu siegen. Derweil versucht Finn wieder Rachel für sich zu gewinnen. Als sich Finn und Rachel währrend des Auftritts der New Directions bei den Nationals küssen, sorgen sie dafür dass die New Directions nur den 12.Platz belegen. Wichtige Ereignisse *Kurt wechselt an die Dalton, weil er Karofskys Schikanen nicht mehr erträgt, der wiederum selbst mit seiner Sexualität zu kämpfen hat. *Die aufbühende Beziehung von Kurt und Blaine, die Richtung Romantik wächst. *Neue Beziehungen kommen nach Arties und Tinas Trennung zustande: Artie und Brittany sowie Mike und Tina. *Artie will Tina zurück, was dazu führt, dass er dem Footballteam beitritt. *Santanas Sexualität und ihrem Abfinden ihrer Gefühle für Brittany. *Santana und Karofsky kreieren die "Bullenpeitscher" und werden einander der Alibifreund/-freundin, um ihre Sexualität zu verstecken und die Wahl zum Abschlussball bzw. zur -königin zu gewinnen. *Das Artie/Brittany/Santana-Liebesdreieck. *Finn-Quinn, Santana-Karofsky und Puck-Lauren kandidieren zur Wahl zum Abschlussballkönig und zur -königin. *Sam und Lauren treten den New Directions bei. *Puck-Lauren Beziehung. *Rachel - Finn Beziehung, Sam - Quinn Beziehung, Quinn - Finn Beziehung, Sam - Santana Beziehung und Rachel - Jesse Beziehung sowie den sich daraus ergebenden Rachel/Finn/Quinn-, Sam/Quinn/Finn-, Quinn/Sam/Santana- und Finn/Rachel/Jesse-Liebesdreiecken. *Emma - Will Beziehung und Holly - Will Beziehung sowie Emma - Carl Beziehung und der sich daraus ergebenden Rivalität zwischen Will von Carl. *Sue hält an ihrem Plan fest, die New Directions zu zerstören, was zu ihrer Kreierung der League of Doom führt. *Rachels und Sunshines Rivalität. *Burt - Carole Beziehung sowie ihrer Hochzeit, was aus Finn und Kurt Stiefbrüder macht. Trivia *In Staffel Zwei gibt es keine Episode, in der alle aufgelisteten Hauptdarsteller auftreten, obwohl acht Episoden alle beinhalten, aber nur ein Castmitglied aufführten (in drei von diesen war Jessalyn Gilsig als Terri Del Monico abwesend und in fünf Mike O'Malley als Burt Hummel). *Zwei Paare trennen sich über den Sommer: Quick und Tartie. *Das ist die erste Staffel, in der selbstgeschriebene Songs gesungen werden. *Drei Castmitglieder sangen zum ersten Mal: Heather Morris (zwölfmal), Harry Shum Jr. (zweimal) und Ashley Fink (einmal). *Dianna Agron, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Heather Morris, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Naya Rivera, Jenna Ushkowitz sowie Gaststar Harry Shum Jr. kamen in allen Episoden vor. *Mit durchschnittlich 10.11 Millionen Zuschauern ist diese Staffel die, mit den meisten. Quelle Cast Episoden : Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' 'Britney/Brittany' 'Das neue Toastament' 'Duette' 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' 'Ungeküsst' 'Ersatzspieler' 'Amor muss verrückt sein' 'Neue Welten' 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' 'Liebeslied zum Leid' 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' 'Dicht ist Pflicht' 'Sexy' 'Unsere eigenen Songs' 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' 'Born This Way' 'Das jüngste Gerücht' 'Rivalen der Krone' 'Totenfeier' 'New York!' Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Artikel des Monats